Shaking thing up!
by Imafan21
Summary: Secrets! LIES! LOVE! and THE MOBS, Port charles is in for a rude awakening read to fine out more.
1. The beginning

**THIS HAS BEEN ON MY MIND FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS, SO I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT OR NOT…. BUT I GOT TO GET OUT!  
I DO NOT OWN GH! YET AGAIN JUST MY MIND AT WORK…..**

"Good morning Mrs. Jax."

"Good morning Abby, any messages?" Carly asked playing with her phone

"Yes ma'am." Abby answered handing them over to her.

"Thank you!" she said as she began to go through her messages until a name caught her eye.

Showing the peace of paper to Abby, "What room are they in?" she asked.

"Umm, hold on let me check," tapping on the computer while an inpatient Carly tap her heel. "In room 104 the penthouse suet." She said.

With not even a thank you Carly took off towards the elevator, pressing the bottom franticly until the doors finally opened. She steps into the elevator with haste, pressing button repeatedly so the door will close.

"What were they doing here? And why didn't anyone know?" she asked herself

After to Carly what seemed to be the longest elevator ride ever, she stepped out heading straight for the room. Knocking feverously on the door she heard a voice yell out "I'm coming!"

The door finally opens to revile a woman with an aggravated look on her face which quickly faded, when she saw who was knocking.

"Carly." She said with a smile on her face.

"Rebecca, Oh my goodness." She said stepping into the room hugging her.

Rebecca laughed and hugged her back. "Good to see you too." She said

Carly pulled away from the hug with a big smile on her face, her hands still on her shoulders looking at her. Dark Caramel skin, long dark hair parted with soft curls with her fitted dark washed jeans and off the shoulder black top with long sleeves and black booty.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" with the smile still plastered on her face

"What! And miss this look on your face, never." Rebecca teased as she closed the door

"You looked so grow up Becca, wait do the others now you're in town?" she asked

"Well to answer your first question, you haven't me in years and no they don't." she said walking into the living room and taking a seat.

Carly followed her taking her coat off slinging it over the couch taking a seat neat to her, " well it's still really great to see yo-" she was cut off

"Rebecca who was at the door?" a voice called while said person walked into the living room.

Carly's head snapped over to the owner of the voice, and upon seeing her; the smile on her face dropped instantly.

"Oh it you!" she spat

"Amanda still as bitter as I remembered." Carly said with a fake smile plaster on her face

"Becca what did I tell you about letting strays in." Amanda said walking further into the living room. Carly glared at her.

"Come on guys lets play nice, I know you two missed each other." Rebecca said

"Pff! Becca I missed you, but your mother is a whole different story." She said standing up.

"Here we go again." Rebecca muttered to herself.

"And why would I miss someone like Carly so needy." Amanda said with a smile on her face

"Needy! You think that I'm Needy!" she said stepping closer to Amanda.

"Did I stutter? Or are you just hard of hearing too?" Amanda asked as she too stepped closer to carly.

"Well that's my que to leave, try not to draw blood this time will you." Rebecca said as she got up and headed toward the door.

"No promises, were are you going?" her mother asked

"To see the others." She said put on her jacket.

"Okay see you later." She said turning to get herself a drink

"How about we have lunch, and we could catch up." Carly offered with a smile.

"Yeah sure, let mom give you my number and just call me okay." Rebecca said as she picked up bag of the table.

She hugged the both of them and kissed them on their cheek and left out the door, Carly sat back down kicking her feet up on the table.  
Looking at the woman that stood pouring red wine in two glasses, same complexion as her daughter as she walked over taking a seat next to carly offering a glass to which she took.

"Name calling really? What are we five?" Carly said while taking a sip.

With a small laugh. "Well you started it." Amanda pointed out.

Smiling smugly "True." They both fell into a comfortable silence, both knowing that they missed each other.

….

"Hey have guys seen dad?" he asked as he walked into the hunted star

"No" they said together

"Why? What did he do" lulu asked turning on the stool to face him,

"Nothing it's just since I got back to town I haven't seen him a lot, I thought we could have gotten breakfast or something." He said passing his hand down his face.

"You know Luke he's probably on scamming or plotting one never knows." Ethan said while walking out from behind the bar.

"Yeah I guess your right," he sighed

Johnny walked in looking at the three of them, "Who died?" he asked while taking his coat off taking a seat next to lulu.

"No one mate, Lucky was just asking about the where about of our father." He said coming to stand beside Johnny.

She heard voice while walking in only to see four people talking, but her eyes only zeroed in on one person.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Spencer." A voice called causing a there heads to snap to the entire way, only to see a beautiful woman stand there with a smile on her face.

She took off running and jumped into Lucky awaiting arms, wrapping her legs around his waist & neck, and burying her head into his neck. Lucky pulled her in closer to body one hand stroking her hair the other on her back.

The three of them looked taken aback by what was play out in front of them, who was this woman and how did she know Lucky.

"I missed you so much." She said pulling back only to stroke his face with her hand giving him a peck on his lips.

"I miss you too Becca." Lucky said pulling back in for a hug

Ethan shamelessly looked her over she was hot, long dark hair, beautiful skin; her lips had a tint of pink inviting him to kiss her. Johnny mind wasn't far behind Ethan either she was gorgeous he wanted to know her, and also find out what her deal with Luck y was too.

"Lucky." She said breaking Johnny of his daze.

"Yeah!" He answered still holding her close

"You know you can put me down now right." She said

He pulled back looking at her with a smile on her face. "Are you sure, cause I don't mind at all." He said wiggling with eyebrows, which only made her giggle.

Lulu looked perplexed who was this girl, lucky was openly flirting with which was out of his character. Wanting some answers she decided to break up this little paw wow.

Clearing for throat causing both Becca and Lucky to look at the others, totally forgetting that they were not alone. So with a huff Lucky slowly lower Rebecca to the floor, she run her fingers through her hair.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us to your friend Lucky?" Lulu asked looking between the two..

SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK BE HONEST, READ REVIEW XOXOXO


	2. Uncle Luke

**YET AGAIN I DO NOT OWN GH, THIS IS JUST MY MIND AT WORK. BUT PLEASE DO ENJOY!**

"Oh right sorry about that." He said with a small smile.

"This is Rebecca, Rebecca the guys." He said gesturing his hands between them.

"Wow Lucky really," she said with a raised eye brow playfully slapping him on his arm.

"Well the pleasure is mine to meet your acquaintance love." Ethan said taking her hand in his kissing it softly.

"You must be Ethan." She said with a smile

"Ah I see my brother has been talking about me, I hope it's only good things." He said with a smile letting go of her hand.

"Don't falter yourself, I wasn't talking about you." Lucky said

"Umm hi I'm Lulu and this is Johnny." She said offering her hand to shake Rebecca's

"Nice to meet you Lulu," she said shaking her hand turn her attention the man that sat besides her offering her hand to him. "You too Johnny." She said with a smile

"Pleasure" he said releasing her hands.

"So when did you get here?" Lucky asked

"Last night, we're staying at the Metro court until our house is ready." She answered

"WE?" he tested

"Yup, we as in my mother and I." she said with a knowing smile.

"Does Carly know?" he asked with eye brow raised, the rest of them look puzzled

"Mmhmm saw her this morning, well… the both of us did."

"And you left them alone," he said with a smile

"Yeah I told then not to draw blood this time. "She said as she walked over to pick up the bag she dropped earlier

"Why does it matter that your mom and Carly are alone?" LuLu asked

Rebecca smiled and walked over to a card table placing the bag down, taking off her jacket putting it on the table as well. "They have somewhat of a love hate relationship." She leans against it.

"What do you mean?" LuLu pressed

"It's a long story, best saved for another time." She said

"So you all know each other?" Ethan asked

"You can say that." Lucky answered with a smile "so you said something about a house are you moving to port Charles?"

"Maybe all depends on what mother wants really, I was sold pretty easy cause I got to see you all." She said with a smile

"Well it's good to see you again too Bexs." He walked over to stand in front of her

"So how do you all know each other, your mom knows Carly and you and lucky know each other did you guys date or something?" LuLu asked

"No, but I did have a crush on him when I was sixteen, and my mom Carly have always been friends." she answered looking at LuLu.

"Really a crush, you never told me that." Lucky said with a smile

Rolling her eyes "there are a lot of thing you don't know about me Spencer. Speaking of Spencer were is he….." she asked

"Don't know, I was looking for him and thought that he would be here too."

"Who are you looking for?" Johnny asked

"Luke!" Lucky answered.

"Do you guys mind if I stay and wait for him, it's been awhile since I saw him." She asked

"Of cause not, you can stay as long as you want." Ethan said eagerly rushing towards her pulling out a chair for to sit on.

"Can I get you something to drink coffee, tea, water?" He asked with a smile

Rebecca looked at him and smiled, "Coffee would be lovely, thank you."

"Coming right up!" he said and took off

"We don't want anything thank for asking." Johnny shouts at him.

"Your brother is sweet." she looked as Ethan ran off.

"Nah! I just think he has the Hots for you."Lulu pointed out

"Can't blame him you look good Bexs." Lucky said honestly I mean it's true he hasn't seen her in almost ten years.

"Lucky Spencer are hitting on me." Rebecca teased

"He better not be, your off limits." A voice called causing all heads to sapped to the top of the steps.

"Oh, old man you never let me have any fun." She said with a smile

"Who are you calling old, I'll you know little lady I can still roll with best of them." he said walking up to her.

"So you say." She said with a smile

"Here you go Love." Ethan said re-entering the room with a cup of coffee in hand setting it down in front her. She nodded her thanks you to him. "Luke when did you get here?" Ethan asked

"Long enough to see you trying to woo her, By the way she's off limits to you too." Luke said wagging his finger at Ethan.

Turning his attention back to Rebecca smiling at her "well don't I get a hug?" he asked.

Rebecca giggled standing up and went over to hug him. "I missed you Princess." He said to her.

"I missed you too Uncle Luke," she said

"UNCLE LUKE!" both LuLu and Ethan said at the same time

"Ok what's going on?" Ethan asked

Johnny from his spot by the bar, "you were hitting on your cousin?" he asked with an eye brow raised.

"No! Don't be ridiculous." She said pulling away from Luke. "He's my God father."

"Aww you could have let him sweat it out abit more." Luke pouted

"I didn't even know you had a God daughter." Lulu continued.

"He doesn't like to brag." Rebecca retorted with a smile.

"Well it makes sense now, I mean you knowing Lucky and your Mother and Carly knowing each other." Ethan added

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Rebecca said "Oh before I forget I got you something." She said turning get the bag on the table and handed it to her.

"Aww princess you didn't have to, get me anything." He smiled taking the gift ands opening

"Not a problem Uncle Luke." She said

"Are these…" he asked as he examine the wooden box in his hands, passing his hand over the words that were engraved on top of the box

She nodded giving him a smile, "_Ramon Allones Gigantes_ Cigars, your favorite." She said

"Wow she most really like you." Ethan said as he stretch his hand out trying to touch them, only to have Luke slap it away.

Lucky's phone rang, "Spencer, yeah okay I'll be right there. "He said and then hanged up.

"You got to go?" becca asked

"Yeah I'm sorry," he said kissing her forehead. "Give me you number and I'll call you later."

She took his phone punching in her number, and handed it back to him with a smile. "You can you just text me your later, ok!" she told him.

"Okay later." He waved to all of them as he walked out.

"Well now that the cop is gone, how about we toast your return with some scotch and light up some of these." Luke offered with a smile

"Make it brandy and you got yourself a deal." She smiled

"That's my girl!" he said handing her the box while when and retrieved the brandy, two glasses and a lighter.

"Isn't it too early for you guys to be drinking?" Lulu asked with a hand on her hip.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." They both said at the same time.

Luke came and placed the bottle and glasses down, while pulling up a seat next to Rebecca. Pulling out two cigars and passing his under his nose taking in the sent of it, he got to work lighting it while Rebecca poured there drinks. When his was lighten he pass the lighter to her.

"Need some help there love." Ethan offered

"No thanks I'm good." She answered with a smile

He looked on as she bit off the cap of the cigar taking the lighter and lighting it cupping the flame with the other, while puffing on the cigar she did so until it was finally lit. Throwing her head back she exhales the smoke into the air slowly, enjoying the flavor of the cigar a small moan escape her mouth.

"I think I'm in love." Ethan said to himself that was one of the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Johnny mouth was hanging open, where did she come from. He made a promise that day he had to find out more about her.

Lulu just looked on at this woman, who easily had her dad laughing with her in such a carefree way. She was a little bit jealous of Rebecca for having this effect on Luke.

….

"So how have you been?" Amanda asked carly

"Good I guess getting better, with Jason being missing and I won't believe that he's dead." She answered taking a sip of her wine.

They had spend there time catching up with each other, there heels had long ago been abandon drinking wine and eating junk food. Until the conversions lead to Jason. Amanda knew she was torn up about it, but didn't want to push the topic with her.

"Hey!" she nudged her. "You have becca an I now; I don't want you to think we are trying to replace him. But you know I'm here if you need me, besides you need all the friend you can get." Amanda teased

"Hey I resent that I have friends," she defended

"Oh really, okay besides Rebecca and myself name five." She said with a smile.

"Well there's Sam we have gotten closer since the Jason thing, and then there's….umm….there's, you know what just shut up." She said flustered.

Amanda laughed out shaking her head, causing Carly to join in as well. When then the laughter subsided they fell silent.

"Amanda."

"Hmm"

"Why are you in port Charles?" she asked looking at her

"Took you long enough to asked, but you already know the answer to that question Carly." She answered looking at her friend the face.

"Listen you know I love you guys, but my family lives here Amanda I won't let any harm come to them." She said plainly.

"I know that Carly and that isn't my intention at all, this is business it had an opportunity and I took it. You have my word I wouldn't start anything but if I'm pushed I wouldn't think twice about pushing back." She said seriously

"Your word, then let's shake on it." She said extending her hand to her.

"My word." Shaking her hand

"Good now that's settle I'm hungry, shall we head to lunch." She said with a smile

"Yeah I'll call becca." Amanda got her phone dialing her daughter's number

"_Mama, is Carly alive?" she tested_

"Hello to you too, and yes she fine." She said rolling her eyes

"_Just checking." she said_

"Where are you?" Amanda asked putting her heels back on.

_"I'm at the hunted star catching up with Uncle Luke_." she with a smile on her face

"Don't you mean drinking? Tsk tsk Becca it's not even five o'clock yet, I am shocked" she teased.

"_Right like you and Carly weren't doing the same thing, I'm sure there is an empty red wine bottle on the floor some where." she retorted _

Amanda's eyes fell on said empty on the floor and smiled, "touché, anyway where getting ready to head out to lunch so meet us there."

"Okay I'll leaving now, see you guys in awhile." she said

"Okay bye!"

"_Bye!"_ and the line went dead

"Everything set." Carly asked

"Yeah let's go."

…

Sliding her phone back into her pants pocket, "Well this is where I must leave you." She said standing up.

"Already?" he asked with the cigar between his teeth

"I have a lunch date will mom and Carly." She sighed

"Caroline is just trying to keep you guys to herself." he stated

"Is that jealously I hear." Becca teased

"No!" he scoffed

"Sure, I believe you." She smiles at him while pulling on her jacket.

Putting his cigar down he made his way over to her, engulfing her in a bear hug. She hugged him. "It's really good to see you again" he hummed

Closing her eye taking a deep breath, "it's good to be seen." She said

Pulling out of the hug he passed his hand down her hair, "why don't you and your mom stop by tomorrow." He suggested

She nodded

"Maybe I might get Lauren to stop by so you guys can catch up." He offered

"Yeah I'll like that," she smiled. "Still can't believe you guys let her marry that idiot." She added.

He laughed humorously. "Well that was her choice Becca, if it were up to me it wouldn't have happened." He said

"I don't trust him." She interjected

"Neither do I." Luke agreed

"What kind of man, and I use that word loosely doesn't let the children of the woman he 'loves'," she rolled her eyes. "Know that she awake, and just pop's into town an announces we're getting married." She bit out.

"Down tiger!" he taunted.

She sighed "I got to get going, I'll see you tomorrow." She said kissing him on his cheek

"Okay later!" giving her on last hug.

She turned walking away, "bye guys it was nice meet you." She said to Ethan, Johnny and Lulu.

"Leaving so soon love." He said walking towards her

"Yeah I got plans" she replied

"Well I hope to see you again soon my love." He said while adorn her hand with kisses.

SMACK

"Ow Luke what the hell." He shrieked rubbing the back his head

"She off limits." He said deadpan

She laughed." Later!" she waved as she left.

**Yet another one! Read & review tell me what you guys think….xoxoxoxo**


	3. first Kiss

**GOING FOR ROUND THREE….. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RIGHTUL OWNER! LET'S BEGIN…**

Lunch was eventful to say the least the three of them caught up, the table was fill will smiles and laughter as well as great wine and equally good food. All the women that sat around the table had a sweet tooth, so Carly suggested a few of her favorite desserts to Amanda and Rebecca. They sat there sipping on there coffee chatting eating their desserts, until Carly was called away on some hotel related business. She said her goodbyes and promise to see them soon, after the were done the left the restaurant returning to there room.

Amanda had some phone calls to make so she left Rebecca in the living to attend unto some business, upon return her daughter had made herself comfortable on the crouch bare feet curled under her as she sat. Amanda slipped off her shoes and joined her daughter sitting next to her.

"So I meet Johnny Zacchara today" Rebecca stated.

"Really? How did that good?" her mother enquired

"Okay I guess." She shrugged "He's doesn't know that I know his last name." she answered

"Hmm, well in due time all shall be revealed." Amanda replied

Rebecca nodded. "Well everything is still being readied, we should be up and running in a couple of days." She said

"Good" Amanda sighed "Carly asked me today, why we came to Port Charles!" she explained

"What did you tell her?" she asked

"Well her first concern was her family and that of their safety, to which I told her we won't start anything but if we are push we will push back." She said seriously

"How did she take that?" she asked eye brows raised

"She was a bit unsure at first, but I gave her my word."

Silence fell on the both of them, as they play over the day events in their heads.

"Luke wants us to stop by the star tomorrow." Rebecca said breaking the silence

Amanda smiled "sure, that sounds fine." She said eyes closed

…..

The sound of key jiggling could be heard outside his door, with a click the door was opened reviling his wife. With a not to pleased look on her face, he walked over helped her out of her coat hanging it up.

Gives her a peck on her lips. "What's the matter?" he asked

With a deep sigh she replied. "Nothing!" she walked pass him going into the kitchen

"Really? Because it doesn't sound like nothing." He followed her

"Did you know that my dad has a god daughter?" she announced retrieving a beer.

His eye brows knitted together "Uh no I didn't."

"Well he does." Taking a swig of her beer, "Rebecca!" she grumbled

"Okay so how did you find out?" he said as he lead her to their couch.

With a huff as she sat down, "she's in town and she came to see dad at the star." She explained

"So I take you don't like this Rebecca," he tested

Sighing running a hand through her hair. "It's not that but…"

"But what?" he pressed

"You should have seen the others around her; I mean Ethan and Johnny eyes were glued on her the whole time. Lucky was flirting with her and dad was smoking and drinking with her hamming it up." She ranted throwing her hand in the air

"Are you jealous?" he asked with a smile

"No! No I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous." She lied

Chuckling he brought her closer to him kissing the top of her head, "Good because you have nothing to be jealous about, I'm sure they're just happy to see her." He told her

"Yeah I guess you're right" she closed her eyes and relaxed into his hold.

…..

Ethan and Johnny walked into the star to see Luke drink at a table, removing their coats they made their way over to him.

"Sup pops." Ethan said as he took a seat followed by Johnny

"Hey." He said checking his phone

"Expecting a call?" Johnny asked

"Yeah, Lauren was supposed to call me back five minutes ago." he mumbled

"Well why don't you just call her back." He said in an obvious tone.

"Really, I never thought of that." Luke said sarcastically

"Who pissed in your tea?" He taunted Luke

"Becca wants to see her, and she was supposed to be here already." He voiced abit agitated. Same time his phone rang and her name flashed across the screen, he excused himself to take the call.

"I wonder if she's coming today." Ethan thought out loud

"Who?" Johnny asked eye brows lifted

"Rebecca." As her name fell from his lips he smiled

"She is gorgeous isn't she?" Johnny stated

"Mate don't even get me started, did you see her with that cigar yesterday and that sound that left her lips." He grinned at he thought back on it

"Well to bad she off limits to you." He laughed

"Like bloody hell!" he exclaim "Like Luke can stop me." Smirking

"And what exactly can't I stop you from doing?" Luke question from behind him

"Yeah Ethan, what can't he stop you from doing." Johnny added while smirking

But he didn't get time to answer the sound of heels clacking drew the attention behind them, A tall woman dark skin, dark brown hair shoulder length, a blue form fitted dress reaching a little way pass her knees. A tan coat over her dress black pumps with matching clutch in her hand.

"Mandy" Luke called with a smile on his face

She came over and hugged him smile on her face, "I thought I told you not to call me that Luke." She replied

He laughed. "Becca said the same thing about me calling her princess, but I still do."

"Yeah, but our littler is all grown up,"

"When I saw her yesterday, it took me awhile but I know that smile anywhere." He said pulling out of the hug

She hummed, "You don't look bad old man, I half expected you to walking with a cane or something." She teased with a smile.

"Hay, I still got it!" he defended doing a littler jig. Causing Amanda to laugh out

The sound of someone throat clearing got there attention, Luke rolled his eye knowing that it was Ethan with out even turning around.

"Amanda I would like you to meet my son Ethan, Ethan this Rebecca mother Amanda." Luke gestured with his hands

"Well hello there, it would seem that beauty run in the family." Ethan said with a smile taking her hand in this kissing it.

"Wow" Amanda replied, "Becca wasn't kidding about you." She laughed

He perked up when her heard Rebecca was talking about. "And what did your lovely daughter have to say about me." He enquired smiling era to ear

"Oh only that you're a lot like Luke, But not as smooth." She said smiling at him

Johnny snickered as Luke laughed at the look of disappointment on his son face.

"And this is Johnny, he and lulu owns the star now," he said as he introduced them

"Nice to meet you Johnny." She said shaking his hand giving him a small smile.

"Like wise." He answered

"So where Becca?" Luke questioned

"On the phone, she should be in any moment." She said as Luke helped her out of her coat,

"Can I get you a drink?" Luke offered as he pulls a chair for her to sit

"Thank you." She answered with a smile

"I'll take a scotch neat." Ethan voiced

"Then I suggest you get up and get it." Luke retorted

With a huff he got up form his seat. "Excuse me a moment love." He said to Amanda offering her a kind smile, and walked off to get his drink.

"I'll have the same." Johnny shouted to him.

"Here you go Mandy." Luke said placing a drink in front of her, to which she nodded a thank you.

"I thought Lauren was supposed to be here already?" Amanda asked taking a sip of her wine

"Yeah she got held up." He replied

"Does she know that Rebecca and I are in town?" she questioned

"Nah! Wanted to surprise her, she should be here with the ball and chair in awhile." Luke snipped.

"She doesn't like him, she went on and on about it last night." She smirked

"That's my girl." He exclaimed "my princess has always been a go judge of character." He smiled into his drink

Ethan came back to the table handing Johnny his and he sat back down.

"Don't encourage her Luke." She warned

"The thought never crossed my mind," he lied.

"Right!" she replied.

"Fine I won't encourage her." He said

"I'm sorry I'm lost, what are you guys talking about?" Ethan asked

Amanda looked up and smiled at him. "Just warning your father not to encourage Becca." She stated.

"And why would you do that?" Rebecca voiced as he walked in.

Johnny's eyes racked over her, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail with a few strands lose, black leather jacket a white top below showing off her mid drift, Dark washed jeans and black four inch boots that stopped by her shin. She looked beautiful, his gaze didn't go un-noticed by Amanda neither did Ethan's by Luke.

"Oh nothing." Amanda answered with a smile

But Rebecca press. "Then why don't you want Uncle Luke encouraging me?" she asked eyebrows rose.

"Lauren should be here any moment." She said trying to distract her daughter.

Take off her jacket placing it over a chair. "Luke what isn't she telling me?" she enquired stand next to him

Amanda gave him a glare, to which he ignored, "She's not coming alone." He offered

Rebecca looked confused, "What do you mean she's not coming alone?" then it clicked her eyes went wide jaw dropped. "Do you mean that idiot is coming with her." she exclaimed

"Rebecca you may not like him but you will respect him, he's Lauren Husband." Amanda reasoned

"You've always told me respect is earned and not given." Rebecca argued

"She got you there Mandy." Luke smirked

"You're not helping Luke." She scolded him, to which he just shrugged "Well if you don't respect him then be nice." Amanda suggested

"But mama I don't want to be nice to him." She groaned stumping her feet like a five year old

All three men around the tabled snickered to her child like behavior, Johnny thought she looked cute the way she pouted.

Amanda gave her a warning look, causing Rebecca to roll her eyes and submit to her mother wishes, "Fine!"

"Good." Amanda smiled up at her daughter

"You want a drink princess?"

"A shot of gin, and a glass of brandy please." She said taking a seat.

"Hmm never figured you for a gin type of girl." Johnny smirked

She chuckled turned and smiled at him, "and what type of girl do you think I am Johnny?" she asked leaning in.

Ethan looked between the two of them both smiling and he did think that at all. "So why don't you like Scott?" he interrupted. Amanda snickered because she knew what he was doing

Johnny groaned and glared at Ethan causing Rebecca and Amanda to exchange a look smiling at each other, Luke came back and set down Rebecca drinks in front of her.

"I don't trust him." She said downing her shot of gin

"Yes yes but let's not think about that now shall we." Amanda interjected

"Yes I agree with Mandy, lets not." Luke lamented

"Don't worry Mama I'll be nice." Rebecca offered with a knowing smile

But before Amanda could reply to Rebecca comment, Luke interjected "Mandy can I talk to you for a minute." he said getting up.

Amanda got as well following Luke to the other side of the room, Luke stopped and turned back. "Off limits!" he deadpanned pointing his finger at Ethan.

Ethan held his hand up in surrender. "You're no fun Uncle Luke." Rebecca teased with a smile

"That goes for you too Zacchara." He said then walked off.

"Has he always been this protective of you?" Johnny enquired

"Mm Hmm," she said sipping brandy

"So…..Is there a Mr. Rebecca by chance?" Ethan asked Johnny shock at his friends.

Rebecca smirked at how he asked the question, "No there is not a Mr. Rebecca, I'm single." She said honestly.

"Oh really." He said with a mischievous smile playing on his lips

"Really!" she said eyes brows raised.

…..

Pulling out a chair for Amanda she took her seat, as he pulled out a chair for himself and sat looking at her.

"So are you just going to stare at me all day or you going to say something," Amanda joked

"What are doing here Amanda?" Luke questioned

She looked at the wine in her glass, "Having a drink." Amanda retorted quirking a brow.

He deadpanned her. "Amanda this isn't funny and what were thinking bring Rebecca with you." Luke bit out

Her smile dropped being replaced with a scowl, "Let's get one thing straight Luke I will do what has to be done to keep my daughter safe and I have always kept my little girl safe, Secondly my purpose here is business." She shot back.

"Amanda thing are done differently here, I just don't want either of you getting hurt." He said simply

Her faces soften a little. "I'm a big girl and I've been taking care of Rebecca all her life, I will make sure she stays safe." She reassured him squeezing his hand

Reluctantly he shook his head, "Fine, but I just got you two back an I don't want to lose you guy because of 'business'." He added.

"Good" she said patting him on his leg smiling

"Let's go back to the others; I don't trust those idiots with my princess." He explained helping her up

As they neared the others they both pick up on bits and their conversation. "So seeing that you're new in town, maybe I can show you around." Ethan offered with a smile

"Your service won't be required," Luke stated taking a seat

Ethan jumped at the sound of Luke's voice; "I was just being friendly." he defended

"Yeah well be friendly to some one else." Luke retorted

Rebecca laughed. "So what you're going to follow me now to make sure no guy hits on me." She joked

"You know what that's a great idea," he said seriously

"Well good luck with that, Mom tried and it didn't work." She said proudly

"How so?" Johnny asked

"She and Maggie followed me on my first date when I was six-teen." She said looking at her mother.

Amanda smiled into her glass, "way to go Mandy."Luke cheered with a smile

"So how did that play out?" Johnny asked with a smile

"Well I thought I saw them both but I brushed it off; thinking to myself they won't follow me. Anyway long story short at the end of the date he walked me to the door he was going to kiss me but mom jumped out of the bushes." She explained

They all bucked with laughter at her story. "What! He's lucky I didn't beat the crap out of him." Amanda said

"So what happened to the guy?" Ethan asked

"Well after my mom scared him, her and Maggie basically ran him off he never spoke to me again after that." Rebecca said glaring at her mother

"Need less to say i was very cautious after that." she added

"What! If he was intimidated by me and Maggie he didn't deserved to be your first kiss." Amanda defended

"First kiss." Rebecca asked puzzled "you thought that was going to be my first kiss." She laughed out

"What do you mean?" Amanda questioned

"Mom that wouldn't have been my first kiss," she said with a knowing smiled emptying her glass.

"What? But…. What!" she shouted

"Luke!" a voice called Lauren called as she walk in with Scott trailing behind her, she stop and she eyed the two women that sat at the table. Shock evident on her face Rebecca smiled ear to ear as she got up and walked over to Lauren.

"But how? When?" She said hands flying to her mouth

Rebecca ran and hugged her purposefully bumping Scott away from her, which didn't go un-notice by the others. "You've gotten so big." She pulled back looking at her, "you're so beautiful Rebecca." She said eyes glassed.

"It's so good to see you." She said not knowing how to address that topic.

"It good to see you Lauren." Amanda said coming up to hugged her

"How long have you guys been here?" She asked looking at the both of them

"They day before yesterday, we're staying at the Metro Court until our house is ready." Rebecca explained

Lauren smiled brightly. "So you guys are moving here?" she questioned

"For awhile at least." Amanda answered

"It's so good to see you;" looking over her shoulder "This is my husband Scott." She said pulling him over

Rebecca looked him up and down plastering a fake smile on her face. "Hi I'm Amanda and this is my daughter Rebecca." She gestured

"It's nice to meet you both," he said shaking Amanda's hand putting his hand for Rebecca to shake, but she just glared at it until her mother nudged her.

"Hi Scott." She mumbled

"Why didn't you tell me they were here." She scolded Luke

"Don't be mad at him Rebecca wanted to surprise you." Amanda said with a smile

Mean while Rebecca was still staring down Scott, "Is there something on my face or something." Scott joked

Breaking Rebecca out of her daze. "Uh oh no there's nothing on your face, it's just." She paused, "It's nothing forget it." She finished

"No please, if there is something you want to ask me just ask." He stated with a smile

Her brow knitted together and she pointed, "Is that a bald spot?" she asked bluntly

Johnny choked on his drink, Luke spat his out and started laughing along with Ethan and Johnny. Lauran had a shock look on her face, Amanda tried to glare at her daughter but was biting back a laugh.

"Rebecca!" Amanda scolded her "I'm sorry, please excuse my daughter."

"What, he said to ask." Rebecca defended

"It's ok." He said

"So… I take it by your silence that it is." She tested

"That's my girl!" Luke said laughing

"Don't encourage her Luke." Amanda warned

"Oh relax I'm kidding, I'm sure Scott knew I was." She smiled

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." He assured "so how do you know Lauren?"

"Luke is my God father, so Lauren knew me since I was a baby." Rebecca said.

"Well isn't that, lovely." he ticked

"I know right." She smirked.

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR! LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS READ & REVIEW XOXOXOX**


	4. New friends!

**ALL RIGHTS BELOW TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS…. BLAH BLAH!**

The women sat on the other side of the room talking, Laura wanted to know what Rebecca has been up to as well as Amanda. She hadn't seen Rebecca since she was ten years old, and now this young woman sat before her all grown up.

"Soo… you and Scott huh?" Rebecca tested

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yes Scott and I" Laura answered

"Rebecca please don't start this again, she's happy." Her mother exclaimed

"You don't know that," Rebecca argued. "Are you happy with him?" she asked Laura.

"Yes I am Rebecca honestly." Laura stated

"Are you sure?" she questioned eye brows raised

"Rebecca!" her mother scolds

"What I was making sure," Rebecca pouted "I guess I can try being nice to him." She sighing

"That all I ask, that you try." Laura smiled at her

….

"So you have a god daughter?" Scott questioned arms folded

"Isn't that what the pretty little lady just said?" Luke retorted

"I see you already poisoned her against me."Scott accused

Luke chuckled, "I didn't do anything, besides you don't tell Becca what to do she a bit hard headed."

"Well I have to go, Scott and I have plans, but I hope to see you both soon." Laura voiced

"Alright bye." Rebecca said hugging her

"You did an amazing job raising her Amanda." Laura said she hugged

"Thank you!" she smiled

Laura walked over to Scott saying her goodbye's to the men at the table, Rebecca plastered a fake smile on her face and waved and smiled as they left.

"You don't like him either do you?"

"No I don't, we'll keep a close eye on him." Amanda said walking back over to the table with Rebecca in toe taking their seats back at the table.

"So much for being nice," Johnny teased

"I was nice." She winked

"I can't believe you asked him that." Ethan laughed

"In my defense, he did tell that I could ask." She smirked

"Yeah because you baited him." Amanda pointed out

"Well it was quite entertaining, from where I stood." Luke quipped

"Your welcome." She laughed. Same time her phone when off indicating she got a text

_Lucky: where are you?_

_Becca: at the star_!

_Lucky: I'll be there in 5mins_

"Who was that?" Luke asked

Rebecca eye brows rose, "Oh just this guy I meet, he's really hot!"

"Oh really, what is this guys name?" he pressed

"I don't know, beside I don't need to know his name." she smiled

"And why not?" He questioned getting a bit worried

"Because I only want him for his body." She gloated with a sneaky glint in her eyes

"WHAT!" Luke's voice boomed. Ethan looked bewildered and Johnny's mouth agape out of utter shock at her words

Amanda started to laugh causing all eye to fall on her, followed by Rebecca who was on the verge of tears because she was laughing so hard. Slowly the realization fell on Luke, She played him.

"Oh ha ha, make fun of your uncle Luke." He huffed

"The looks on your faces were priceless." Rebecca said wiping away a single tear

"You almost gave me another heart attack." He said rubbing his chest.

"I think you rendered Ethan and Johnny speechless." Her mother pointed out smiling

"Hey you alright?" she asked rubbing is back slowly with her left hand, he turned to look at her a smile gracing her lips. Her hand came up to the nape of his neck touching skin, Johnny swore he felt a spark. He could only nod for words failed him at the moment.

"What about you Ethan, are you okay?" she asked as her hand left Johnny's neck, he immediately missed her touch.

"Yeah I'm good." He answered

"I didn't mean to render you all speechless" she teased

"Keep in mind not everyone here is used to your humor or bluntness." Amanda piped in

"true." Rebecca said biting her bottom lip, "how about until you guys get comfortable with me I play it down a bit."

"Ha I doubt that." Her retorted smirking

"Your confidence in me mother knows no bounds." She batted her lashes

"Well you did say you would be nice to Scott, and we all witness what happened earlier." Ethan commented.

"I was being nice, if I wasn't I would have told Scotty boy that he was a sorry son of a bi-

"Hey guys." She was cut off by Lucky came into the room.

Johnny liked this girl not only was she beautiful but she had balls, not afraid to speak her mind, his thoughts were interrupted. Hearing Amanda and lucky exchanging 'hello's' hugging and she kissed him on the cheek, then he came over to Rebecca giving her a hug and a peck on her lips. He did like that, no not one bit.

"Got you some thing" Lucky said placing a box in front of her

She opened it and smiled, "Lucky you're a man after my heart." She exclaimed

"It's a _Chocolate ganache layered cake_." He smiled

"Fork me." She said holding on her hand not taking her eyes off the piece of heaven before her.

Ethan snickered at what she said. "What are you five?" she replied

"You are not seriously going to eat that in front of me, without offering me any." Amanda voiced

"What ever are you talking about mother," she stock the fork into the cake, slowly bringing it up to her lips. Opening her mouth placing the chocolate cake dissolve on her tongue letting a soft moan escape her mouth as her eye's fluttered closed.

She was doing this to tease her mother, not at all taking into consideration the effect on the men that sat around her. Johnny was sitting next to her and it took everything in his being not to reach out and crash his lips on her. Ethan just stared at her licking his dry lips.

"This is so good." She smiled "thank you Lucky"

"You're such a tease." Amanda exclaims

"I'm only kidding mummy," she laughed sliding the box to her.

"So what are you lady's have for plan later." Luke asked

"Well becca wanted to walk around town a bit, to get familiar with it." Amanda answered

"Really well maybe I-

"Don't even think about it Ethan." Luke said cutting him off

They snickered the way Ethan pouted, Luke wasn't letting up at all.

"Well there is Kelly's it's more like a diner and Jake's a bar, there's a few restaurants around." Lucky suggested.

"Mm hmm yeah." Rebecca brushed off, "You know I said you could have a some, not the whole thing mother." She scolded

"What I'm looking out for your figure." She teased

"Are you trying to tell I'm fat?" she asked brows raised

"Well I wasn't going to say anything, but your butt is a bit rounder." She smiled. Johnny looked between the two if it's one thing he knew about women is not to comment on their weight.

"Oh how you wound me mama, the lengths you would go to hurt me." Placing her hand over her chest pretending to be hurt

"Well I for one think you have an amazing body," Ethan smiled "An you butt is perfect."

Luke glared at him, but Ethan gazed never left Rebecca "Of cause you do, you've been staring at her since we got here." Amanda added.

"Really!" lucky said

"He can look all he wants, as long he doesn't touch." Luke warmed

Amanda phone began to ring she excused herself to take the call, as she got up Rebecca retrieved her half eaten cake.

"So how do you like it here so far?"Lucky asked

"Well so far so good I guess," she admitted

"Met any one new yet." He questioned wiping scrums away from her lip

"Well apart from Ethan, Johnny and your sister no!" she shook her head

"What about Scott." Ethan asked. "You met him today."

"You met Scott." Lucky blinked, she nodded. "And how did that go?" he finished

"I hate him!" she said deadpanned "but I was nice" she smiled

"Yes she was." Luke agreed smiling

"I don't even wanna know." Lucky chuckled

"Here Maggie wants' to talk to you," her mother handed her the phone,

"_Maggie!" she smiled brightly walking away from the table "I miss you too." She pouted_

"Who's Maggie?" Ethan asked

"You are just full of questions aren't you?" Amanda stated creasing her forehead

"Well Rebecca intrigues me, so who better to asked questions than you." He said

"Hmm, okay well then let me give you some advice," she said leaning forward "Rebecca is not one to play games, as you can tell she's blunt." She said as her eyes drifted to look at her daughter for a moment.

"Further more if you like her, then you have to talk to her. She dates who she wants and I know better than to try to force my wishes on her." She smiled leaning back "she's a bit hard headed."

"So I've been told." He sighed

"But you don't need to worry about that, because she's-

"OFF LIMITS!" both Lucky and Ethan said at the same time rolling their eyes

Amanda laughed, "Well once you are all aware," he said looking at Johnny

"What!" Johnny asked

"Well I didn't hear you say anything." Luke pointed out

"Should I have." he questioned

"Yes, you have to agree not to pursue her." He explained

"Oh I didn't get the memo." Johnny smiled "Her mother just said she does what she wants."

Luke stared at Johnny while he just smiled in returned.

"Love you too Maggie, bye!" she said coming back to the table handing her mother back her phone.

"Mama I think we should get going." She informed "I wanna go for a walk before its get dark."

"Just when thing were getting interesting." She replied smiling

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused

"Oh nothing at all princess." Luke stated smiling up at her.

"Hmm whatever, lets go mama." She said

"Gentlemen it was a pleasure," she said standing up, run her fingers through her hair

"Don't be a stranger Mandy," Luke told as he got up the hug her

"Wouldn't dream of it!" she smile and when to hug Lucky good bye

"Princess, call me if you need any thing." He said engulfing her in a hug

"I will." She promised

He hummed and let her go, she walked over and hugged Lucky and waved goodbye to Ethan and Johnny.

"Well I got to get back to work," Lucky drawled standing up,

"See you later cowboy" Luke said

After Lucky had left an awkward silence fell upon the three men that still sat at the table, Luke glared at the both of them. Ethan shift in his seat a couple of time avoiding Luke's glare, Johnny on the other hand looked him directly in his eyes refusing to waver.

He chuckled. "Well unlike you two I do have a business to run," he said standing up and walked pass the bar into his office.

"Can you stop looking at me like that," he cleared his throat

"Like what?" Luke lifted a brow. "I'm just looking at you the same way you were looking at Becca." He added

Groaning and rolling his eyes. "You can't be serious, she an adult."

"Yes she is, but that doesn't mean I'll stop looking out for her." He hissed

Standing from his seat "What am I not good enough for her?"

Signing "No it not that bu-

"Great then it's settled," Ethan grinned heading towards the bar

Luke stood there for awhile confused, what the hell was wrong with him. Ethan just baited him and he walked right into it, He had to keep his game face on he could afford to buckle now.

…..

Lucky walked into the police station later that day, he had some paper work to get done before the day was out. Taking his jacket off slinging it on the back of his chair he sat down and got to work on his report.

"Hey!" Dante greeted him

Looking up form his computer, "Oh hey." He replied

Taking a seat at his own desk across form Lucky's "So Lulu tells me that Luke has a god daughter?" he questioned

"Yeah! Bex." He said nonchalantly

"Bex?" Dante asked puzzled

"Yeah I call her Bex, but her name is Rebecca." He explained looking at Dante

"Oh right, so-

"I would love to tell you about her, but I gotta finish this report." Lucky said cutting him off

"Yeah sure no problem." He said with a small smile.

"Great thanks." Lucky said and got back to work.

….

Yesterday's walk with her mother was good she was getting around well enough this morning, she decided to go to Kelly's to have breakfast this morning. Seeing her mother and Carly had already made plans, pushing the door open the bell over the door rang soft music playing in the background. She saw an empty table close to the counter so she walked over stripping herself of coat taking a seat; a waitress not to long after came and poured her a cup of coffee and handed her a menu. Nodding a thank you to her Rebecca sipped on her coffee and looked over the menu.

"Oh my gosh!" a voice yelled

Looking up from the menu coffee still in hand; she saw a woman with short blonde hair staring at her, dressed in a red dress a black belt on her waist, dark blue blazer sleeve push up to her elbows, black pumps and clutch.

"Are those the new Christian Louboutin?" she pointed out wide eyed

Rebecca still a little bit taken back "Umm, Yeah they are." She answered looking down at her shoes

Walking over and taking a seat in front of Rebecca, "Where did you get those," she questioned "they are not suppose to be out in the states yet,"

"I know, but they are in Paris," she replied with a chuckled

Pealing her eyes away from Rebecca she looked smiling, "I sorry for acting like a crazy person just now." She apologized

"It's okay." Rebecca smiled

"I'm Maxie," she introduced herself extending her hand.

Taking Maxie's hand and shaking it, "Rebecca."

"You're new in town; I haven't seen you around before." Maxie deduced

"Yeah, I am it's my third day." She said

"So have met any of the local's yet." Maxie asked with a kind smile

"Well I knew a few before I came, and I met few." She answered

"Well telling by your taste in shoes, we are going to become fast friends."Maxie smiled

"I'd like that." Rebecca replied with a smile.

They ended have breakfast together Rebecca told her that Luke was her god father and how she already knew Lucky, Laura and Carly. And she met Ethan and Johnny, and of curse her distain for Scott… In turn Maxie spoke about working at a magazine and that she had a little girl name Georgie named after her sister that passed, they exchanged number and Maxie left to go to work.

Rebecca decided to stay a little while longer she sat at her table fiddling with her phone, Johnny walking into Kelly's he had just planned on getting some coffee and getting out. But imagine his surprise when he saw the beautiful Rebecca sitting alone, looking gorgeous as always he smiled and walked over to her.

"Is this seat taken." He asked

Looking up from her phone she smiled, "no, please have a seat." She gestured with her hand

Smiling back at her he sat, "so here alone?" he questioned

She laughed. "If that's your way of asking if Luke's here, he's not."

"Can you blame me?" He asked with a small chuckle

"No," she smiled "so how's your day?"

"Better now," Johnny smiled

"Hmm that's good to know," Rebecca signed biting her bottom lip taking him in fully, dark midnight hair, gorgeous smile, wearing all black it suited him. He is a sexy Bastard!

"What about you," he started watching bite her lip "how's your day?" he ended

"Good." She smiled "the company isn't bad either." She added

"Really?" she nodded "well I'm happy to be of assistance." He joked

….

The sound of their laughter cut through the dining room of the metro court, As Carly and Amanda told story to one another. It's true they had been apart for many years, But they just clicked the time they spent apart just seemed non-existent to them. Carly was happy to have best friend back and Amanda felt the same way towards Carly.

"I want you guys to meet my kids." Carly said

"I would love that." Amanda smiled "and I'm sure Rebecca will too."

"Great!" she said. "Michael works with his father at ELQ, Josslynn is kindergarten now." She beamed

"And Morgan has been having some trouble but, he's good kid." She continued

"They all sound like amazing kids," she said taking a hold of her hand giving it a gentle squeeze, Carly smiled at her friend.

"I remember when Rebecca started kindergarten." She signed basking in the memory "Where did the time go?" she asked closing her eyes

"I don't know," Carly hummed remembering Michael and Morgan time in kindergarten

"Are kids are all grown up" Amanda huffed "Just now they won't need us anymore."

"Yeah," she exclaimed "But I still have Josslynn."

"True!" she agreed

"Who am I kidding we're getting old?" Carly stated

"Hey! I resent that," Amanda rebuked "we are very sexable." She smiled

"Sexable?" Carly laughed

"Yes very much so, we may have kids at different stages at their lives but," she paused

"But what?" she pressed

"That doesn't mean that we're old" she whispered the last part "we just got better with age"

She laughed "your crazy, but I love you."

Amanda laughed taking her coffee cup into the air. "To being sexable!"

"To being sexable!" they toasted

**THIS WAS A BIT HARD BUT IT'S FINISHED, TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK READ REVIEW!**


End file.
